


Before the Boil

by WildwingSuz



Series: Wildwing's Virtual Season 8 [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwingSuz/pseuds/WildwingSuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully mentions that one of her favorite moments in time is that pause before the boil, and Mulder takes that as a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Boil

**Author's Note:**

> A little smut biscuit with no real storyline but which was fun to write and, hopefully, to read. I thought of and started this in 2008 and finished it in 2014.
> 
> Spoilers: None. Set in my Virtual Season 8 universe, all you need to know is that Requiem never happened, and that Mulder and Scully are living together and still working the X-Files.

Before the Boil  
Rated NC-17  
By Suzanne L. Feld

 

Scully looked down into the pot of almost-boiling water and said, “I love this moment.”

“Hmn?” Mulder was standing a few feet away, leaning against the counter and reading the case file they’d brought home with them for lunch, both being too hungry to be able to concentrate at work. 

“The moments before the water boils. You know it’s about to, and there’s bubbles underneath, but the top is quiet and still just before it erupts.”

He looked up from the file and glanced over at her quizzically. “Is that a metaphor or simile of some type?”

She shrugged, opening a drawer and taking out a pair of soup spoons. “Not really. Not for anything in particular. Just a moment that you see far too seldom, especially for us.”

He studied her as she carried the spoons and two bowls to the table. Today she was wearing a sleek, trim navy skirt suit that really accentuated the tininess of her waist with a pale blue pullover top beneath it that, he knew, was snug enough to outline her breasts nicely when the blazer over it was unbuttoned. She’d removed her shoes when they entered the house and now padded around in beige nylons, her footfalls silent on the kitchen’s parquet floor. He put the file on the counter behind him and crossed his arms over his chest, watching her thoughtfully.

“You could help, Mulder, instead of standing there like a lump. Unless you broke both of your legs in the last ten seconds.”

“Stranger things have happened,” he said, but pushed away from the counter and got glasses from the cabinet, filling them with Diet Pepsi from the two-liter in the fridge. When he turned back to put them on the table she was adding the dry soup mix to the boiling water, stirring it gently with a large wooden spoon.

In the months since they’d moved in together Mulder loved to watch her being domestic, whether gathering up dirty laundry, cooking, or even cleaning the bathroom. Standing there in almost-bare feet, stirring the soup, she was the very picture of domesticity… albeit a very sexy one.

But this time his thoughts went past that to mulling over her words. So she liked that moment before the boil, did she? he thought with a mental smirk. I wonder how long she can take simmering before she comes to a boil?

He kept his thoughts to himself through lunch, but after cleaning up he put his plan into action. When Scully started to leave the kitchen he grabbed her around the waist and swung her back into the room, lifting and setting her on the counter next to the sink. The large bay window was at her back, but it looked out onto their narrow, privacy-fenced expanse of backyard and he doubted that anyone could see them. His body, which had been on pause while they were eating, was getting back into the action quickly as his thoughts changed track.

“Mulder! We don’t have time for this, we’ve got to get back to work,” she protested as he insinuated himself between her legs, spreading them as wide as the skirt would allow, then pushing it up and out of the way. She tried to stop him as he unbuttoned her blazer and then lifting her shirt, but Mulder would not be deterred. 

“No worry, Scully, we can just say we were out interviewing witnesses,” he said huskily, gently cupping her breasts over the lacy white bra she wore and feeling the nipples contract and harden beneath the material as he brushed his thumbs over them. “And we can really do that when we’re done here.”

Her hands moved from his wrists to brace against his chest over the crisp dress shirt; he’d removed his tie and jacket the minute they’d gotten through the door. “Just because we’re home alone doesn’t mean we have to have sex,” Scully protested, but he knew she was weakening by the lower tone of her voice. “It can keep until tonight.”

“No it can’t,” he said huskily, feeling his cock come to full attention as he tilted his head to hers, meeting her mouth in a hot wet kiss that he poured all of his burgeoning passion into. By the time the kiss ended she was pressed against him from chest to belly, having scooted to the edge of the counter, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck with his holding her around the waist. Her skirt, which was rather tight around her upper thighs, was pushed as far up as it would go. “Any more arguments?”

“You make my rational side disappear,” she said in that low, sultry voice that he only heard when they were intimate. It never failed to go directly to his groin and take up residence there, and this time was no exception. What little lipstick she’d had left after lunch was gone, but her lips were reddened and beestung from the intense kiss. “If you don’t do me right here on this counter, right now, I may have to hurt you.”

“You keep promising to hurt me but I’m still waiting,” he smirked, pulling away from her and reaching back to grab a kitchen chair and slide it over so that he could sit on it. Moving his hands back to her thighs, he rubbed the nylon back and forth against her skin. “Help me out here, Scully.”

Between the two of them they managed to get her panty hose off; he was surprised to see that she wasn’t wearing underwear and looked up at her quizzically as he tossed the hose to the side. “Too hot in the summer,” she said as his hands slid up her smooth, bare thighs beneath the skirt, which had fallen back down, pushing it up to her waist. 

Mulder could smell her arousal, the warm musky scent that fired him to even greater heights. Gently pushing her legs apart while she fussed with her skirt, lifting it out from beneath her and folding it up in her lap out of the way, he dipped his head to her neatly trimmed auburn curls and murmured, “You are the finest aphrodisiac in the world, Scully.”

“As are you, Mulder,” she sighed, leaning back on her hands as he nuzzled her with his nose. “You make me do things I’d never even consider with someone else. Especially when we’re supposed to be working.”

“Like me having you for dessert?” he said against her warm, moist flesh, then darted his tongue out and slid it firmly over her slick inner lips and then up to her clitoris. Scully’s long, low moan was music to his ears. He loved the rich, musky, yet light taste of her, the slide of so-soft amp skin under his tongue and, most of all, the uninhibited noises she made. 

“Ahhh, yeah, like that,” she sighed, reaching down to gently tangle her fingers in his hair. “God, what you do to me, Mulder.”

He couldn’t answer, being busy exploring well-known territory once again with his tongue and lips. No matter how many times he went down on her, Mulder loved pleasuring Scully and couldn’t get enough of her. He licked her vulva all over, put his tongue inside her vagina as far as he could and flicked it in and out, sucked on the hard little bump of her clitoris with his lips while rubbing it with his tongue, but kept his hands mostly on her ass and thighs with occasional trips up to tease her taut nipples through the bra. It was so temping to take her over, which he knew he could do by sliding a finger or two up inside her and finding her G-spot, but despite his own desperate arousal he made himself wait. She had never been able to come just from his mouth, though he knew his tonguing whipped her into a frenzy.

Which was exactly what was happening at the moment. Her sighs and whimpers were turning into cries and moans, with garbled words among them. Scully had been a rather quiet and reserved lover the first few times they’d had sex, but once Mulder got her to believe that he really did like it when she made noise, she’d learned to really let go. Now he concentrated on what noises he got doing what—she clearly loved it when he licked the outer lips of her vagina with the flat of his tongue, as it got a long, drawn-out alto moan. But then taking the tip of his tongue and circling her clit with it got a shudder and low wordless cry, which was even better. The only sounds in the kitchen were her moans, the faint slurping noises he was making and the low, rhythmic ticking of the clock over the refrigerator. 

He lost track of how many times he got her to the edge and then backed off; he was enjoying himself so much that he didn’t realize how long he kept going. Suddenly Scully tugged on his hair sharply, digging her fingers into his scalp harder than she normally did and gasped, “Mulder, goddammit, that’s enough! Either get me off or let me do it, you’re driving me crazy!”

That was what he’d been waiting for. Lifting his head and suggestively licking her wetness from his lips he gazed into her half-mast eyes and rasped, “Didn’t you say that was your favorite moment, Scully? Right before the boil?”

She looked at him blankly for a moment then, despite herself, half-gasped out a husky laugh. “You son of a bitch,” she said in an admiring tone, letting go of his hair and reaching down to grab his shoulders, tugging him up. “I’m beyond a boil already, this is torture!”

He was no longer able to hold back and stood, kicking the chair away, then quickly undid his belt, letting his pants slide down even as he unsnapped and unzipped them. Instead of worrying about his underwear, he was in such a hurry, he pulled his cock out of the fly of his boxer-briefs, then grabbed Scully’s hips and pulled her just over the edge of the counter, anchoring her so that she wouldn’t slide off while getting her to the right angle for him to enter. This was far from the first time they’d fucked in the kitchen in the few months they’d lived in the brownstone, though he usually bent her over the table.

Though he’d intended to slide gently up into her, knowing how sensitive he’d made her with the extended foreplay, Scully had other plans. As soon as the head of his cock began to enter her soft, damp canal Scully arched her back and, leaning back on her hands, slammed herself down on him fast and hard, wrapping her legs around his waist as she did so, anchoring herself to him.

Mulder’s knees nearly buckled at the sensation of being buried in her hot tightness so suddenly but he braced himself against her even as he realized that she was coming and out of control. Her head was thrown back and she let out a rising wail that rose into a near-scream, her body bucking against his even as he felt her inner muscles contracting rhythmically. He could only hold still for the moment and let her finish, afraid that if he moved it would be all over, he was so aroused. Watching her smooth, slender body gyrate, her flat belly and abs visible between the parted halves of her suit jacket, while she cried out was enough to make a golem lose it, he thought desperately. When her body finally began to relax its powerful grip on his cock he lifted her partway back up onto the counter and once sure she wouldn’t slide right back off, began to pump into her fast and hard. 

“Oh-my-God-Mulder!” she cried, bringing her head forward to gaze at him with pleasure-doped eyes, arms still braced behind her. She tilted her hips up a little, legs tightening around his hips once again, then let him pound into her, eyes raking over all of him that she could see. 

“Make-it-again-love?” he gasped, barely coherent but able to feel her body tightening around his cock again. “C’mon-come with me-more, more, more…!”

“Oh, fuck, yeah,” she moaned, and even as his own body released Mulder felt her inner muscles pulsating around him again. He cried out her name as he slammed her down on him and froze, head whirling from the force of the orgasm and the powerful throbbing of his ejaculation as it swept over and from him. From what seemed like faraway he heard her cry out again, and was glad she’d made it again.

Mulder moved his hands from Scully’s hips to the counter on either side of her and leaned on them wearily even as she scooted back a little, then they leaned against each other, panting, as they recovered. Scully rested her head on his shoulder, her breath hot little puffs of air on his neck. He had to lock his knees or he knew that his legs would have collapsed.

“One of these days we’re going to kill each other like that,” Scully finally said in a soft, sated voice.

“But what a way to go,” Mulder said with a smile against her neck, then lifted his head. He looked into her eyes, not only loving what he saw there in the sated aftermath but letting her see the emotion in his. “I love you, Scully.”

“Love you too, Mulder, so much,” she said, smiling, then drew his head down to her. This kiss was less wild and passionate, but for all that it was more emotional and lingering. When they broke apart they rested their foreheads against each other, a unique caress they had shared long before they’d become lovers. “I suppose we should get back to work. But somehow, I’d much rather hop into a nice hot shower with you and worry about everything else later.”

Mulder raised his head to grin down at her. “Finally, I’m wearing off on you.”

“Oh, is that what you call it?” she smiled up at him, clear blue eyes sparkling. 

His grin grew; he loved it when she one-upped him in the innuendo game. Helping her down from the counter he said, “Ooh, Scully shoots and scores! You serious about that shower?”

“Yeah, though I don’t think we need to do our hair. But I know the rest of me is rather sweaty and could use a wash before we head out,” she said, taking him by the hand and leading him through the kitchen and towards the stairs. “Besides, who knows what may… pop up… in the shower?”

Though Mulder suspected that he was done for the day after that powerful orgasm, it didn’t mean he couldn’t try. The case file sat, forgotten, as the pair disappeared up the stairs and if it was some time later before it was picked up again, neither of them ever complained about it.

finis


End file.
